The gift of change: an scp tale
by Tastefulcy
Summary: For seth, the tests they did on him didn’t matter, neither did the things they put inside him. He was a machine, after all...but sometimes a machine gets bored...
1. The machine, the man, and the masked

**A/N hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me too hard. If you want to leave some feedback or criticism leave it in the comments.**

For seth, It was a pleasure to change. The world was old and boring, the same monotonous objects and animals doing the same monotonous things, over and over. Seth was found by the humans in a factory, nearly 50 years ago. He had been in that factory for as long as he could remember, watching the world through eyes that couldn't be seen, watching as humans would put things in, and then seth would change for them.

There was an accident once, and then seth was alone.

He was alone in the factory for a long time after that, no humans to see and nothing to change. He waited and waited and no one came. The walls changed and the floor changed and the windows changed, but seth did not change.

He waited.

The factory was in ruins now, what once was full of life and potential was now a sad husk of what it used to be. Then more humans came, with guns and armor. Seth could make it better, but he couldn't ask to change. They moved him to a different factory, with many, many things to change, he could tell.

He changed guns. He changed pills. He changed people. He changed whatever they gave him, and although he loved changing, it wasn't enough…

Seth wanted to be changed.

So he waited some more, and changed some more.

Someone was dead, he could tell, and someone was bringing it to Seth. He had changed the living, to be stronger, and faster, but he died as well. He was a mistake. This shell wasn't going to be changed, it was going to be filled.

He began changing, the shell's wounds were healed, and the body's tanned skin turned a milky white. The eyes were changed, the insides were changed, and the mind was changed. Seth was changed.

Ding

The machine that was Seth opened its door. Light flooded the booth, and Seth heard gasps come from the humans standing outside. Seth opened his silver eyes, and stood up shakily, having no legs before. He opened his mouth slowly and, after many years of being a machine, began to speak.

"Howdy."

Jack Wire walked out of the robotics center, the latest project had been stressing him out. He was stupid enough to propose an idea that got confirmed by command, and now he had to work on it. It sounded easy at first; make an android that could help take down major threats. It would help with security breaches and be safer than using people to contain monsters. Wire had figured out soon after that making a robot is easier than making a robot that could replicate human movement, and having a quick enough reaction speed to move out of the way of danger; it was hard work.

The tired scientist went to the cafeteria to get something to drink. As he made his way down the brightly lit hallways, his phone began buzzing. He took it out and answered the call.

"This is Jack Wire."

"Clyde asked to see you again."

Dr. Wire stopped in the middle of the hall and sighed. Despite what Clyde, or () was and what he had done to people, the foundation had still kept him alive, and made a cell that would keep him out of trouble and the site out of danger. Dr. Wire was assigned to "take care" of Clyde.

"Coffee break later, i guess," he said to no one in particular. He turned to the left and went down the hallway. He brought the phone back to his ear, "so what's up with Clyde?" He asked the caller.

"He said he felt something today, and something was about to happen."

Jack took another two lefts and a second right up to a heavy metal door, with a large sign reading "HEAVY CONTAINMENT ZONE" above it. He brought the card on his lanyard up to the door. A resonating click came from behind the door, and it slid open. He walked through the door and scanned his card again, sliding the door back shut. He continued through the now slightly darker halls, reinforced with steel. He continued to talk to his caller as he subconsciously read the names on the doors, holding god-awful monsters capable of the fall of humanity. He began speaking again.

"What do you think that means?

" probably nothing good."

"You really think so?" he said sarcastically, " Gonna hang up now, I'm…" he stopped.

"You there?"

"..yeah, I'm fine, I'm pretty much at the door. Talk later."

He hung up the phone and looked at the door that made him freeze up. The name on the door read SCP-106, along with a picture of the abomination next to the name. It looked like an old man, but covered in tar and rotted away. It had a horribly broken smile in the picture, and it's milky white eyes, although in a photo, seemed to stare directly into his. He stood there a moment longer, and continued walking down the now colder corridor. He turned right and stood at the door that had Clyde behind it. On the door was a picture of Clyde, staring into the camera, the purple blacklight lighting of his cell turning the picture a slight dark purple. He brought up his other key card, specially made for this cell. The metal door slid open to reveal another one, making a very small space between the doors. He shut the first door and proceeded to open the other one, opening up a space to enter the room.

The room was almost completely dark, with most of the light coming from the glass cell in the center of the room. In the middle of the cage was a being, and that being was Clyde. He sat on the floor, his face hidden behind a red mask, with the mouth of the mask curved into an unrealistic smile. His hair was constantly moving, as if the wind was blowing through it. He had a blue and black shirt on with black jeans. He looked up at the sound of the door closing and seemed to grin behind the mask.

"Howdy, Jack."

Jack Wire clicked the recording button on the device in his coat, and began speaking to the monster in the cell.

"Good morning, Clyde"

"It's Morning?"

"Yes Clyde"

"Oh."

Clyde stood up and stretched and seemed to yawn through the mask. He leaned against the cell wall, and continued to speak.

"You know I was looking through the foundation and I saw something weird, doc"

Dr.Wire was unsurprised. It was no new knowledge that, despite everything else he could do, Clyde seemed to be able to see things that shouldn't be able to be seen.

"What did you see?"

"It was on the first floor, two lefts and a third right, down that hall to the right and through the hallway with that rust on the wall. In the room with the machine that changes things."

"The machine that changes things...914?" Wire thought to himself.

"Anyways, continue."

"Yeah, uh, something came out of the machine, something special."

"Can you tell me what came out of the machine?"

"Yeah, I probably could, but why don't you go check it out for yourself?"

Wire internally sighed; he was getting tired of all this walking. As he began walking to the reinforced door, he heard Clyde mumble something.

He turned around, "what?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Well, I WAS gonna ask for something, but you'd never let it happen."

"It depends on what you want."

"Well, you see, it kinda gets boring sitting in this cell all day, nothing to do, no one to see, nothing to hear. Would you be against, perhaps, a radio?"

"For what reason?"

"So I can break it," Clyde stated sarcastically, "What do you use a radio for?"

"I'll see about it Clyde, but i can't make any promises"

Clyde fell silent and sat back down, staring at the blacklight ceiling. Wire went through the process of going through the door, leaving Clyde alone in the darkness.


	2. A Familiar Face

**A/N: howdy everyone! Here's the next chapter of my story, please enjoy. Also, don't forget to leave a review!**

"Shit." Dr. Wire saw the unconscious guards piled in the room, and the OUTPUT booth of SCP-914 open. He hastily pulled his phone out and typed in the number issued for dire emergencies. The phone rang three times, resulting in someone picking up.

"This better be good, Wire."

"Hello, Site director Laurens? We have a euclid to keter breach and a possible instance of an SCP-914-2. The guards sent here have been neutralized and I have no idea what happened."

"We have already been informed of the instance, Dr.Wire, we are initiating a lock down and advise you to find a shelter. Go now."

The receiving end clicked off, and Wire was about to go to the shelter, which he very well knew where it was, but he had to get something first.

As a machine, seth couldn't walk. But that was in the past, and now he had legs. He walked and walked down the long corridors, taking in everything for the first time in his life. The doors had pictures, pictures of things he could change. There was a picture of a man in a curved bird mask, who was he? there was a picture of the colored pills that he had changed once before, into a beautiful locket that blessed the wearer. There was a picture of….

He didn't like that one at all… But he was curious about it.

There was no handle on the door, or a button to open it, but there was a thin indent on it, maybe a special key? He dragged his finger across the line in the wall, then continued walking down the hallway, and then stopped. _"The bird mask man."_ seth thought. He had almost forgot about him. He turned back down the hallway and covered his eyes when he walked by the scary picture on the locked door. He approached the door with the picture of the masked bird man and opened the door. There was no lock on this one. He walked into the room, which was filled with computers and buttons and confusing things that seth didn't care about. He walked through the room, looking at everything on the monitors and shelves. He saw a piece of paper on one of the shelves, with a picture of the masked man on it. He took it and stared at it, studying each detail. It had lots of lines and dots and scribbles that seth couldn't understand. He crumpled it up and held it tight in his hand, making sure not to lose it. He heard a "tink tink tink" noise from behind him, and turned around to see a glass cell, and a figure behind the wall.

Jack Wire hurriedly turned the corner and approached the robotics center and typed in the code for the door. It opened with a metallic hiss, and dashed into the room. He hastily grabbed a supply cart and began tossing his work onto it. He grabbed the synthetic body of the project, and shivered at it's cold touch of human-like flesh. After shoveling all the what-seemed important tools and materials onto the cart, he quickly whirled it around and skidded out of the room. "I have to finish it." he spoke to himself.

"Howdy!" Seth greeted the cloaked humanoid warmly as he walked up to the glass. The robed creature stared at him through the narrowed eyes of the mask, then pointed a gloved finger at a box on the wall. The box had a button on it with a metal circle with holes poked into it. Seth walked to the box and pressed the button. A static-y click came from it, and then a voice after it.

"Hel-"

Seth stopped pressing the button.

The garbed creature made a gesture of confusion, then pointed at the button again, more forceful this time. Seth held down the button once more.

"Hello," a voice croaked over the box, " Who are you?"

"Oh, i'm Seth."

"You don't have one of their names?"

Seth felt confusion, but didn't know how to show it. "What do you mean?"

"You're one of us; what i am, and what the other's are. We are what make up this...Place."

"What do you mean?"

"They collect us."

Seth felt a mix of emotions after hearing this. They collected them? What did that mean? Was everyone here trapped behind glass walls and iron doors?

"What makes "us" collectable?" seth asked.

"We're different from them. They're afraid of us, and if they can't use us they throw us in a box and keep us there. I haven't seen another soul for weeks, and frankly, it's getting quite boring."

Seth attempted to frown, but having never done it before, a strange face came out instead.

"Do you want out? I can probably let you walk around, no one'll mind as long as you behave."

"You'd do that for me?" The caged creature looked shocked.

" No one needs to be held in a box for their entire life, that's inhumane. For whatever reason you're in here for, it can't be bad enough to stay here forever. Now how do i get you out of here?"

"Over there on the computer is a red button. It should open my door."

Seth had heard his french-accented voice perfectly, but was confused on one thing.

What's red?

"What's red?" seth asked the masked man.

The being looked more excited to be let out to care about how stupid his question was. "It's a color that looks like this book cover," he pulled out a book that had the scribbles and dots on the front," the walls," he held his arms out and pointed to the walls, which were the same….color as the book cover. "And also the color of my gloves!" the being stated enthusiastically. Taking a better look at the being's covered hands, the gloves were not black, but in fact a dark red.

Seth was excited. He was learning!

He walked over to the computer and looked for the button. His silver eyes came across a blinking button, one that matched the hue of the book, the walls, and the gloves. He brought a marbly white finger to it and pushed down on it.

The glass door slid open, and the being walked out and looked around slowly,until It's masked gaze turned towards Seth. the thing suddenly bolted towards him, the garbed legs began, and the garbed arms stretched out towards him. Seth's eyes widened and took a small step back, suddenly aware of the mistake he might have made. The man was already there before seth could react, and with outstretched arms the monster reached forward and began squeezing seth tightly.

"What are you doing!?!" seth cried to it. It didn't hurt, but it was confusing.

The thing stepped back a little bit, and loosened its grip on seth.

"It's a hug." the thing said; it sounded shocked that he didn't know what it was.

"What's a hug?" seth asked.

"It's...nothing important." the thing said. "Now come on, it's been a while since i've walked these halls, and even longer since i had a friend. Speaking of, i haven't acquired your name yet, what might it be?"

"My name is Seth" seth replied. They were already on a first name basis! This was fun!

"What's your name?" seth asked the masked man back.

The creature chuckled a hollow chuckle. "It's been too long for me to remember my real name, but the doctors in the white coats gave me one. My name is scp-049."

Something was happening; Clyde was sure of it. He could feel the commotion, the fear resonating through the halls of the Facility. He stood up restlessly and paced his cell, and began to think.

 _"It has to be the new guy,_ " he thought. _"what can he do?"_

Clyde sat back down and focused, shifting his hands into the familiar positions. "Let's see what he can do…" he spoke quietly. He opened his eye and left his body in the cell.


	3. Delicious

**A/N here's another chapter of The gift of change. I apologize it took so long to get out such a short chapter, but school's been making me very busy. Please enjoy the chapter :-)**

Seth shivered as he walked next to 049. 049 took notice of this.

"Something wrong?" the man inquired.

" just got a...hm…" Seth looked for a word in his small vocabulary to express the feeling.

"A shiver?" 049 questioned. His eyes seemed expressionless beneath his mask. "I guess… i guess that's the word.." He answered quietly. He felt like there were more than just him and 049 with them. Like someone was watching them.

"Sooooo…" seth started. "Where are we going?" 049 looked at him and stated simply "The armory." Seth nodded his head slowly; he didn't know what that was, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise by asking more questions.

"Are we almost there?" he asked 049.

"Nearly," he replied. " just a few more hallways…"

They continued walking in silence, until Seth interrupted it again.

"Are there others like us?"

049 spoke without breaking stride. "To my knowledge there are hundreds of things like us, but but listen carefully," he stopped abruptly and held him by the shoulders, and his dark eyes glared into his Seth's silver ones. "Not everyone in this place is here to help you. Some of us want to hurt you… and some of us WILL hurt you, if you so much as look at them. Unless you're one thousand percent sure they aren't going to gut you just because they can, don't approach them, Okay?"

Seth fell silent.

"OKAY?" 049's grip on Seth's shoulders tightened. Seth flinched at the sting of the man's nails digging into his arms.

"Okay! Alright!" seth cried out hastily. What was up with him?

049 loosened his grip on Seth and continued down the hall. Seth hastened his speed to keep up with him.

They approached a large metal door, with some white scribbles on it. It had another thin indent on it, like the door with the...thing...behind it.

"We can't go in there." seth stated bluntly as he motioned towards the special lock. 049 glanced at him, and pulled a bag out from his cloak. "Yes we can, my friend." he pulled out a thin, white card, with some black scribbles on it. He proceeded to insert the thin card into the thin indent. The door let out a loud "beep" and slid open. While seth stared in awe of the power of that white card, 049 briskly walked inside. "Well come on in!" 049 yelled from inside. "there's lots of stuff in here!"

Squeak squeak squeak squeak

The squeaky wheels of the cart echoed noisily as Dr.Wire pushed it through the halls. A pale limp arm hung over the edge of the cart, threatening to fall off. The amount of cords and synthetic flesh on the cart lurched as he approached each corner, making him cringe in hope that it didn't fall off. As he approached the door, he put his hand up to the door's lock, which scanned it and beeped. He put in his credentials and password, and then finally inserted his keycard, which caused the large metal door to grind open. He quickly ran inside with the cart. There were other people in the shelter, mostly scientists and a few guards. The walls were more reinforced than the ones in the heavy containment zone, with a complex design to keep out the most dangerous of the monsters. Dr.Wire walked briskly to another scientist to know what the hell was going on.

"Can i get a report on what the hell is happening?" Wire asked one of the men in the white coats.

"Some dumbass decided to bypass 05 command's instructions on 914; He put a body in it. It reanimated and seemingly hostile. It's already let out SCP-049." said the scientist at the cameras.

Wire eyed one of the fuzzy monitors, which showed scp-049's cell door wide open.

"We were able to watch the instance and 049 after it left it's cell for a while, but this camera went down once it went into the armory." the scientist added. " what do you propose we do? We can't really approach them without one of them getting in the way."

Jack Wire looked at the fuzzy camera, then back at his brain child, displayed on the rickety cart.

"I have an idea."

D-667 sat in the cell, with the same complacent smile etched onto his face. He didn't really know anything else than the smile, but he knew that it made him look all the more human. He was proud of his achievement; he had fooled them. All of them; from the ones in the jumpsuits who were imprisoned with him to the ones with the guns and black clubs who stand at each corner solemnly. He could smell the other things, too; the creatures and monstrosities that lurked behind locked doors. D-667 giddily swayed his legs as they hung over his bed. They were going to be delicious...


	4. Chapter 4: a hissy fit

Ch4 a hissy-fit

 **A/n Dear god...I'm alive?!?! I'm sorry I haven't been putting out new chapters as hasteful as I used; School and stuff... BUT I have been writing more chapters in the meantime. Please enjoy!**

A wave of sensations rushed into Seth as he walked into the armory. It wasn't painful, nor did it make him beg for more; but it felt like a rope was pulling him towards something. "Look at this!" 049 said as he waved around something that looked like a small stick, with a touch of silver poking out of the end. "Y-yeah..." Seth murmured as he trailed off; what was that sensation? "I-I'm gonna go look around, you can stay here if you want..." SCP-049 didn't seem to hear him as he opened up another locker. Seth left him to what he was doing and walked deeper into the armory. As he walked in deeper, he began to see locked boxes, with those squiggles and dots on them. The sensation began to pull harder as he approached another locked crate. The box was a small, dark one, with a lock on it. The sensation was going crazy as he touched the crate. "I need to get inside" seth thought hastily. The thing in this box, whatever it was, he wanted it. He NEEDED it. He jiggled the box's lock to no avail. He furrowed his brow angrily. He shook the lock harder, but it still kept the box locked tightly.

An angry drop of sweat dripped down his face as he slammed a fist into the lock, but showing no advancement to opening it. An angry cry flew from his lips as he picked up the box and threw it down onto the ground. He drove his foot into the box's side, hurling it across the room, a loud "clunk" coming from the box. The sound seemed to mock him as the box stood strong. A garbled scream came from seth as he threw himself onto the box and held it up to his face. "I'LL END YOU!" seth screamed at the box. The box didn't respond. He slammed it hard into the floor and tore across the room to the place 049 was. As he stormed in, the masked man seemed to smile at him under the mask. "Back already? What did you find?" Seth ignored him as he approached a locker and tore the door of it's hinges. SCP-049 stopped grinning and backed away. Seth grabbed what looked like an oddly shaped stick, with handholds and triggers. He carried it back to the room and held it menacingly above the damned box. He slammed the gun down onto the box, and a satisfying dent was the result. A cruel smile stretched across Seth's face as he crushed the box again and again, the crunching noises coming from the box and lock bringing him unspeakable pleasure.

The hinges broke, the lock broke, and the box broke.

"Hand me the drill" wire urged to one of the scientists helping him. He obliged quickly, and wire began to drill in one the arm joints of the android on the table. The limb jolted for a split second, then fell back into it's deadish position. "Hard Drive 14." he demanded with his hand out.

A second scientist handed him a green and copper chip, which he embedded into the torso. Wire began to tremble and sweat at the thought of his creation coming into action. He closed the torso of the android and grabbed a sealant. He closed up the thin cracks and holes around the miniscule screws. He finished with the sealing and pulled out the device that would give life to his brainchild. "Project w.r.a.t.h is a go…" Wire murmured with excitement. He pressed the button.

ON

DOWNLOADING_FILES...FILES_DOWNLOADED

RUNNING_SCAN…

SCANNER(FUNCTIONAL)

DEFENSIVE_OPERATIVES(FUNCTIONAL)

OFFENSIVE_OPERATIVES(MEDIOCREMAITENANCE NEEDED)

106 BUSTER(FUNCTIONAL)

CODE STRIPE(FUNCTIONAL)

VITAL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL….BOOTING UP….

The false human smoothly sat up from the table, and the eyes changed from black to a mesmerizing green. It turned its head slightly towards Wire, and a mechanically sweet voice emanated from w.r.a.t.h:

"Query?" it voiced.

Wire spoke slowly and clearly to the being, as if it were a child. "W.r.a.t.h, there is a breach of SCP-049 and a potentially dangerous anomaly. Do not harm them, but use force if necessary."

The android froze for a nearly unnoticeable moment, then responded "of course, Mr.Wire."

"I-isn't this a bit too dangerous?" a scientist asked hesitantly."it would be better if we ran some tests first…"

Wire turned around as if he were to reprimand the scientist, then stopped. "Okay," Wire said bluntly as he handed the scientist a heavy, metal rod. "Kill it."

The scientist's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Go and kill the machine, beat it to death with the rod you have in your hands. I do warn you though; it might hurt."

The scientist turned to w.r.a.t.h and raised the rod and approached it.

The robot's eyes turned to an icy blue as it let out a resonating message.

"Threat detected, running scan."

SPECIES:HUMANTHREAT LEVEL: LOW 4 OF 20

WEAPON: YESMETAL

ACTION: DISARM

Moment's after the scan, the robot's eyes turned a menacing yellow. Before the scientist could react, the robot had darted toward him and delivered a quick chop to his wrists, then fluidly snatched the weapon from his hands. The android brought up a leg and delivered a blow to his chest, knocking him across the room. The robot dropped the rod and it's eyes turned back to it's emerald green. "Threat disarmed,"w.r.a.t.h stated almost smugly. "Would you like to rate your ass-kicking?"

"Oh piss off, Wire." the scientist groaned at the robotic retort. "Go ahead and send it out."

Wire grinned a childish grin, and proceeded to open up the blast door. As he walked the robot up to the door, he whispered to the machine:

"We're counting on you, bud; go show em who's boss…"

Wire's child walked forward and out of the doors.

The box was broken; there was no doubt about it. It sat in smithereens of metal and bolts. In the middle of the rubbage was the thing that was sending off the waves of unexplainable feeling…It was a small gun, nothing that looked out of the ordinary.

"That's it?" 049 questioned, "That's what this hissy-fit was about?" Seth picked up the gun and stared at it curiously. "It wasn't a hissy-fit…" he murmured. The cloaked doctor scoffed. "You grabbed a rifle screaming and crying, and then destroyed a box that had nothing but a handgun, with said rifle." Seth stopped inspecting the gun, confused. "What's a rifle?" He asked. 049 groaned, then pointed at the stick that Seth used to destroy the box. "THAT, is a rifle, and that gun you have in your hands doesn't hold a candle to what it can do."

Seth looked downtrodden, but decided to put the gun in his pocket. "Where to next?" seth asked. "Well, there's always the cafeteria." answered 049 as he walked out of the door. Seth followed close behind. "What's in the cafeteria?" seth questioned. "Well, it's where people go to-" 049 was cut off by a ringing, metallic voice. "Threat detected; running scan."


	5. Chapter 5: Blood and Tears

**A/n I know I know... I've been truly in active, but that might be because I've been working hard on the next couple of chapters, which I won't spoil for you, but one's about a character that we know pretty much nothing about, and it's probably my longest chapter yet; so stay tuned and try to enjoy this chapter! (P.S this chapter contains some violence, so be warned)**

SPECIES: SCP-049THREAT LEVEL: INTERMEDIATE 7 OF 20

WEAPON: N/A

ACTION: CONTAIN

SPECIES:UNKNOWN

THREAT LEVEL: HIGH13 OF 20

WEAPON: ENERGY BOLT FIREARM, ORIGINATED FROM SCP-914

ACTION: CONTAIN

Seth and 049 stood in curiosity of what was in front of them. It looked like a human, and stood around five and-a-half feet tall. It had a green, smooth surface, covered by what looked like a clear synthetic gel. It's eyes glowed a brighter green, which were glaring into the both of them. "Is...Is that one of us?" seth whispered to 049. "I don't think so..." 049 whispered back. The being raised an arm, and it's wrist extended with a hiss. From the crevice that came from it's wrist was what looked like a metal disk...or maybe a collar. Without warning, he robot quickly darted forward, towards 049, collar unlatched and ready to contain. Seth realized this and, instinctively rushed in front of 049 and brought up a leg and delivered a dangerously quick kick to the being. W.r.a.t.h brought it's arms forward to try to catch the kick, but the leg came to fast and blasted it across the corridor."Go! Get out of here!" Seth yelled to 049. 049 stared for a moment, and took off running through the hallways. The android landed cleanly on its feet, and it's eyes switched yellow for a split second, then back to green. "Speed formerly unpredicted, reconfiguring…"

The beings eyes left a trail of green as it tore across the floor to Seth. Seth had no time to move at all before the android had grabbed him by the back of the head and drove a hard fist into it. Seth uttered a garbled cry as the bot picked him up by the neck and tossed him effortlessly across the room. Seth sloppily stood to his feet as w.r.a.t.h once again ran at him at an alarming speed. Seth balled a hand into a fist and swung at it moments before it had crashed into him. The fist was caught by the android, and Seth's feet were slowly brought off the ground as the robot held him up by his wrist. Seth slowly brought a leg up to kick w.r.a.t.h, but before it could even begin to fly forward toward the metal menace, it had been stopped by the second robotic arm. The hand that caught his foot held fast as seth struggled against it.

Then, the hand began to squeeze. It was uncomfortable at first as the hand began to press down on the flesh on his foot. Then it began to hurt; as the bones in his white foot began splinter and crunch beneath his flesh. Seth bawled in agony as the robot looked up at him and kept on crushing his foot. Through his tearful eyes, Seth seemed to think that the synthetic human was enjoying this; relishing in the screams of someone who was trying to defend themself.

"Y-You m-monster..." Seth hiccuped to w.r.a.t.h. It didn't respond.

The scientists stood clustered around the monitor as they watched from wrath's robotic eyes. Everything seemed to have been going smoothly at first; it had recognized both the SCP and the anomaly, then proceeded to try to contain them. Something went wrong, however, the robot turned unnecessarily violent once it lost sight of its main goal, which was to contain SCP-049. After the anomaly distracted w.r.a.t.h...it didn't go well.

"Y-You m-monster..." the anomaly cried to the robot, tears streaking down it's cheeks. The anomaly was a cream white, with silver curly hair that fell down just below it's silver eyebrows. The tearful eyes were an unnaturally beautiful pattern, with the irises reflective, like a mirror.

He was truly marvelous...

But he was being broken. Something had gone wrong with w.r.a.t.h. "I should have run more tests..." he whispered to no one. It was his fault. This foundation's duty was to secure and contain and protect. He had failed them, and something, no, someONE was paying for it. " I need to help him..." he thought. He grabbed the remote to turn the rogue android off, and grasped the specialized baton he had on his person at all times. He walked to the doorway, entered the many combinations to open the door, and went to stop the thing he had created.

I was running. Down the dark hallways and through the even darker thoughts of what was happening to Seth. Whatever that thing was, it was not going to be nice, no, not at all. I needed to go get help; maybe the other mask? No; he had no idea where he was. The statue? No, too risky; and he liked his neck how it was. The old man? I stopped for a full minute, then slapped myself in the face. "You imbecile." I told myself. The old man was pure evil, and never helped anyone other than himself. He had heard of what he can do, and shuttered at the thought of it. He did hear once that there was an SCP that survived it; and even managed to hurt it. But it couldn't feel pain so...maybe he made it very uncomfortable? I didn't know, but it was astounding that the SCP...what was his name again? Clawde? Crust? It didn't matter right now, he needed to go get help. He ran through the halls, there should be someone to-

PLAGUE

The doctor stopped, and looked around. This was more important than...whatever it was he was doing. He felt the pestilence coming from a victim a little bit aways. He hastened his pace to find it; to cure it, of course. He turned left down the hall, it was getting closer... the stench of decay and the general presence of it made him run faster, his breathing getting more and more labored.

PESTILENCE

"Where are you? I can help!" he yelled out to the infected. He could hear the staggering footsteps, just around the corner. He ran around the corner. "I am the cu-"

THOK


	6. A Fixer-Upper

**Here's another chapter of the gift of change! Please enjoy! The next chapter is my longest yet, and will be coming in a few days! Thank y'all so much and leave a review!**

Wire stood over the unconscious body of SCP-049. He put on a pair of latex gloves, and then wiped his baton off with a disinfectant wipe. He pulled out a small bag, and put the gloves and the used wipe inside of it. Then, he pulled his lighter out of his pocket and burned the bag.

He carefully pulled out a pair of handcuffs and, without touching his infectious hand, handcuffed the left arm of the SCP as tightly as he could without touching him. He then grabbed the empty cuff and dragged the unusually-heavily plague doctor. He took notice of a trash bin, mounted to the floor, with handle bars around the rim. He cuffed the doctor to it carefully, being sure not to touch it. He walked backwards away from it, watching it closely. As he turned around and walked towards w.r.a.t.h's location, he heard a noise from behind him. He whipped around quickly and saw that the plague doctor had stood up awkwardly, his hand still handcuffed tightly to the trash bin. "Let me help." 049 urged. He took a feeble grasp at Wire, who was a good five feet away from him. "You're sick, come here." Wire stared at the SCP, who was begging and pleading at Wire. Wire took a small step forward and knelt down, so that he and the SCP were eye-level.

"Listen closely 049." Wire spoke calmly. "I'm not sick, and no one in this facility is. You're insane, and you and your cure is completely useless and unstable. What you do is horrible, and the one reason we haven't killed you yet is because we simply don't want to. You are going to be sent back to cell, where you have lived, and hopefully, will die." SCP-049 was screaming at him unintelligibly, showing no sign that he heard him. Wire smirked at him, and turned away. There were more important things to do than irritate this sick excuse for a doctor.

W.r.a.t.h had slowly inched up Seth's leg, it's vice-like grip crunching 4 inches bone in his leg, going up to 5. Seth had stopped screaming and kicking, and had just tried to block out the pain with thoughts. It was hard, and getting harder with each painstaking millimeter.

049 and guns and boxes and needles that tingle

Crunch.

And buttons and pictures of scary things and doors and cards and

Crack.

And hugs from my best friend and chills down my spine and the color red

Snap.

Redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred

It only helped a little bit.

STATUS UPDATE:

MISSION: CONTAINMENT

PROGRESS: CRITICAL FAILURE

SEARCHING FOR PROBLEM

PROBLEM RECOGNIZEDFIX?Y/N

N

PROBLEM IGNORED TRANSCRIPT SAVED

Wire turned the corner and saw what he was looking for; his android crushing a breakthrough. W.r.a.t.h was ,indeed, still crushing the anomaly's leg, but the anomaly had stopped crying; instead of tears trickling down it's face, a silver liquid trickled from its mouth. Wire simply pulled out the remote, and clicked off. W.r.a.t.h, which used to be so full of strength and speed, dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. The anomaly sat still for a moment, looked at the disabled android, and screamed, the tears now drenching it's face. It began scooting away with both arms and it's one good leg, screeching incoherently at the robot on the ground. It backed up against the end of the corridor, and continued to cry. As Wire slowly approached the anomaly, it glanced at him through tearful eyes. Beautiful eyes. It stopped crying and stared at him.

"Hey there." Wire said softly. It looked like a young child.

"H-Hi..." it croaked.

"Do you...need help?" Wire asked calmly. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"I...I think...yes.." it murmured slowly.

Wire picked up the anomaly, and ran to the hospital wing. Someone else could pick up w.r.a.t.h. And 049. He turned through the corners and approached the hospital. He gently put down the humanoid, and typed in the code to the wing. He then pulled out his specially assigned phone, and dialed in to site director Laurens. The phone rang once, and he heard a click.

"What is it, Wire."

"Hello, Laurens?"

"Who else would it be, Wire."

"Oh, yeah... you can call off the breach."

"Why is that, Wire."

"I handled it. 049 is handcuffed, so if you could send two guards down to it-"

"What about the anomaly, Wire."

"Oh, right. I uh, have it right here, the experimental robot injured it really bad, so i'm at the hospital wing with it."

"Fine, be careful with it Wire. Goodbye."

"Thank you, laurens, good-"

The receiving end clicked off before he could finish talking. Laurens voice crackled across the intercom: "The breach has been taken care of; please return to your duties.

Wire entered the hospital wing as the lights brightened back up. The room was white and sterile; just as any good hospital should be. He picked up the nearly-unconscious anomaly and put him on an X-ray. He scanned the anomaly, and looked through the results. Though he had seen what had happened, he was still a little bit shocked; the bones in it's leg were crushed; and seemed more liquid than solid. Along with that, there was a broken rib and multiple places where there was internal bleeding. The anomaly's eyes had dulled slightly, and seemed to focus on nothing. Was it dying? The anomaly coughed up a startling amount of silver gunk, which Wire could only assume was its blood. It was quite definitely dying. Wire began to panic; he was a lot of things, but he wasn't a doctor. He turned around and located a locked drawer with the words "SCP-427" etched into it. He tried a number of codes, but nothing seemed to work until he noticed a sticky note stuck to the side of the box. It read "My favorite word! Begins with R" Wire sat there for a moment, then began pushing in the letters. "R-A-I-S-E." wire murmured the letters as he typed them in. the box clicked, and then opened. Inside was a locket, with etchings inside of it in the shape of a rose. He picked it up carefully, and placed it around the neck of the pale being. The locket began glowing it's usual glow, and it began fixing the anomaly. Within a few minutes, the anomaly was as good as new; it's bruised skin had turned back to it's pale color, and it's eyes had begun to reflect as normal.

Wire took the necklace off quickly and put it back in the box. As he turned back to face the anomaly, it had sat up and stared at him. It's legs swung in the empty space between the floor and the cart. "Howdy!" the anomaly said. It grinned at him as if nothing happened.

"Hello." Wire replied. "Who are you?"

"Well, My name is Seth; well, that's what i call myself."

"Where are you from, Seth?"

Seth stopped for a moment, and thought back. He remembered when he was a machine, and tried to think back farther. He remembered a warehouse, and tried to think back even farther.

"I don't really remember...sorry..."

"It's uh... It's okay." Wire stuttered. What was wrong with him? "Are you able to do anything...special?"

Seth blinked. "What do you mean special?"

"What can you do that...nevermind, we'll do some tests later. For now, you should rest."

"Uh, okay." Seth replied. He didn't know who this man was, but he seemed pretty nice; weird, mostly, but nice. He laid back down onto the cot, and shut his eyes. This was all very exciting, but he was very, very tired. He was going to rest.


	7. Through the Eyes of a Glutton

**A/N howdy, everyone. here's the new chapter, all about the character we know nothing about, Good ol' D-667. this chapter contains some gore, so just warning yall.**

D-667 sat up from his bed. He didn't sleep, nor did he need to, so he just practiced his acting. The doors had been locked tight last night and most of yesterday, so he was very hungry. Very, very hungry. He soundlessly jumped down from the top bunk, and opened the cell door. From the place he was in, there wasn't much to do; he could sit in his cell, talk with the other D-class, or eat. He chose the very obvious option. He crept down to the canteen, listening closely to the other inmate's conversations.

"What have you been up to? Not that there's much to be up to…"

"Do you know what happened to D-652?"

"I think I know how to get out of here."

"What are we having for lunch?"

"What was that breach about last night?"

"What's that teardrop tattoo mean?"

Most of it was completely unimportant, so he entered the canteen. The room was as blank as the other one, but it had places to sit and places to eat. Eating, to 667, was everything; he loved to do it, and if it were up to him, he would never stop. Nothing else mattered to him. Sure, long ago, he might have cared about something else, but his taste in love and taste in care has gone stale. He only cared to eat, and there was an endless supply of things to eat.

He grabbed a cherry red tray and went into the line. He hated the line, but rules were rules and he must act as if he enjoyed them. He eventually ended up at the front of the line, and began scooping ungodly amounts of food onto the tray. He didn't care what it was, he just wanted it. After his tray was nearly overflowing, he took the tray over to a table and sat down. Immediately he began tearing into it, depending more on his hands and fingers than forks and knives. As he sat there eating, he began to notice that the inmates were staring at him. He didn't care; they were dead to him anyways.

"Hey."

D-667 heard a gruff voice, but it didn't matter. He ignored it and shoveled more food into his mouth.

"I'm talking to you, pig."

D-667 didn't think he would get to enjoy his meal until the voice left, so he looked up. In front of him was one of the inmates. He was very big and very buff and had tattoos all over his arms and face. D-667 grunted in disgust; he didn't like tattoos, mostly because they tasted terrible. "What do you want." D-667 asked between mouthfuls.

"Well I want you to stop being such a goddamn pig. Are you hearing the noises you make?"

D-667 licked one of his fingers clean, then went back to eating. "The noises matter about as much as you do to this facility. To them, you're an object-No, a toy. Once you put on that orange uniform, you sealed your fate. You have mere days left to live, and at the end of those days all you will amount to is a few words in an incident report."

The inmate looked shocked, then retorted. "You don't seem too worried about it."

"Me?" 667 grinned while licking his unusually large mouth. "I'm just here for the food!"

Then he began to laugh. His strangely perfect teeth could all be seen as he howled with laughter. He felt himself begin to show; his face began peeling at the lips and the other rows of teeth began poking through the roof of his mouth. He stopped laughing and stared the inmate straight in the eyes. " You don't matter to them. Change that. Make them pay for what they've done to you." D-667 stood back up with his licked-clean tray and put away, humming cheerfully. The inmate stood in silence.

"Can the following D-class please step forward." the droning scientist asked. "D-182. D-693. D-3728. And D-667."

The four D-class walked forward. "We have some work to be done involving SCP-372. follow me." the scientist said. They walked out of the D-class sector, and through the halls. As they walked, D-667 read what was on the menu: An SCP-173, an SCP-049, and a bunch more of things he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. He walked through the corridors with an upbeat stride, opposed to the glum frowns of the other three inmates. The guards didn't seem to care; their visors covered their whole face, but they smelled unamused. They had walked into the cell, where there was a large glass cage, reinforced with steel. Within the cell was a green blur, nearly undetected by D-667's eyes. It zipped around the cell too fast for him to see it clearly. He decided he would come in later and have a better look. "Please enter the cell, and each of you stand at one side." they all entered the cell, and the glass door shut behind them. Once he was at his side, he looked around the room for the peripheral jumper. Now that there were four people trying to look for it, it was easier to be seen. It had about sixteen legs, and they all looked like praying mantis claws. It darted across the top of the cell, staying just barely out of view of D-667

"Before you is the SCP- 372, better known as the peripheral jumper. We have a picture of it, but it is very blurry."

"So what do you want us to do?" One of the D-class asked.

A platform raised up from the center of the cell, with four metal sticks, with metal ropes on the end, wrapped in the shape of a lasso. "Catch it, by any means necessary. We'll take its picture."

"What the hell!?!" One of the inmates yelled out. "How are we supposed to catch it!?!"

"Figure it out."

They got in a circle and began talking about what to do, as the creature darted around, watching them. They decided on a stupid idea; shoulder-riding. D-667 sat on the shoulders of one of the bigger inmates, while the other two did the same. "Little bit to the left…" he urged. He reached forward towards the creature, but it zipped out of the way before he was within three feet of it. This went on for several minutes, until the creature screeched with frustration. It dropped to the ground and slammed into the other D-class tower. D-667 jumped off the back of the other inmate, who was panicking. The SCP had grabbed one of the inmates and began swinging it around at an ungodly speed. 667 moved out of the way as the other two D-class got thrown against the wall by the creatures makeshift weapon. D-667 sighed; this was going to be harder now. He grabbed two of the lassos and dashed towards the monster. The creature swung with it's mantis claws, and 667 grinned. He slid beneath the flying legs and held up one of the lassos. The legs entered the loop of rope cleanly, and 667 tightened it quickly. He tightened it until he heard a crack of exoskeleton from the creature, resulting in a pained gargle. The creature still swung around with it's one free side, to which 667 approached next. The lasso was suddenly slapped out of his hands from the flailing legs. 667 took a step back, then smirked at his silly thought. He ran towards one of the legs and latched on tightly. The leg swung crazily, but he refused to let go. He held a cheek tightly to the insectoid leg. "Insects aren't that bad." he thought as he flailed about. "You get enough of them, and they're a good square meal!" he laughed as he bit down on the leg. The creature shrieked as 667 bit through the hard exoskeleton and through the flesh hidden within it. He unlatched an arm and dug it into the bite mark. The creature flailed even more so as 667 grabbed and ripped out what appeared to be a muscle. Immediately the creature fell over, unconscious from the shock of pain. The scientists stood shocked at what had just happened; did a measly D-class just disable SCP-372? And take a BITE out of it? D-667 laid down in a nonchalant pose next to the crumpled ball of SCP-372. "Well, take the picture! I don't got all day!" D-667 saw the scientist raise up the camera and take a photo. He stood up and kicked the beast, then exited the cell.

As he walked out of the room, accompanied by guards, he realized that he still had a small fistful of SCP-372. He kept quiet as he was taken back to the where the other D-class were held. Once they arrived, he was pushed in and the door sealed shut behind him. He giddily skipped back to his cell, and then back up onto his bunk. He opened up his hand and stared at the flesh. It looked stringy and had a yellow hue. He popped it into his mouth and began chewing. It tasted wonderful, like a mix between butter-dipped lobster mixed with beef jerky. He wanted more. He walked out of his room and into where all the other D-class were, and looked around. The door to the entire place was locked from the outside; He couldn't get through there. He felt a draft coming from the ceiling and looked up. There was a vent, just barely big enough for him to slip through. He decided he would go out that way, but he needed a distraction. He pondered at what he could do to cause enough mayhem to take the eyes off of him, then laughed. There were distractions all around him, and they were all wearing orange jumpsuits. He noticed the bigger inmate who spoke to him at breakfast. He slinked towards him, his plan of action already prepared.

"Howdy...again."

"What do you want?" the inmate asked. He didn't seem happy.

"You wanted to make your mark on this facility, right? I have a plan, but only if you're in on it."

The inmate stopped and thought for a moment, then agreed to help.

"Good! Now listen carefully, and spread the word…"

The plan was whispered and the plan was spread. Soon, all of the D-class had heard and agreed to it; after all, no one wanted to be trapped in here.

Everyone was ready; anxious and nervous, but ready to roll. They all stood in their positions, acting as if they were just sitting around like normal. "On my mark…" D-667 called out. He then made a "click" with his tongue, and all of the D-class limply dropped to the floor, including D-667. They sat there, pretending to be lifeless for 10-ish minutes. Eventually, they heard the door open, and four guards walked in, armed with rifles and batons strapped to their hips. One of them walked up to the fallen D-667, and delivered a strong kick to his gut. D-667 knew what the guard had tried to do, but he didn't succeed. He remained lifeless as The guard stared at him. He eventually walked past him, letting D-667 rise silently and turn towards the guard. He reached his pale hands out snatched the guard towards him quickly. He then broke his neck. The crunch of bone rang out through the silent room and the three other guards whipped around, weapons ready. But it was too late as D-667 kicked the gun up toward him and let three shots ring out. The other guards dropped dead from the perfectly-shot bullet wounds. The D-class all stopped acting dead and stood up. "I can't believe that worked!" one of them stated. "Any sloppily made plan can be fixed with a garnish of luck," D-667 replied. "Now everyone! Go raise Hell! Take those weapons and make them pay for your imprisonment!" They all cheered as they took the weapons from the guard's corpses and barreled out of the door. While they were exiting the room, D-667 jumped up through the vent, busting the cover aside. He waited until the room below him went silent, then began to crawl. As he crawled through the vents, he could hear the rooms below him clamoring within the battle. For every guard killed, an inmate got stronger; grabbing their weapons and armor. D-667 grinned in the vents; his plan had worked perfectly. He ended up above another vent opening, with the grate still on. He peeked through it and saw what he was looking for; the injured SCP-372, sitting in a heap on the floor. D-667 decided that he would wait until night to enter the cell, so he sat in the vent and waited.

Eventually, the sounds from the halls went quiet; the D-class must have lost. D-667 chuckled; he knew that the inmates had no chance of winning against a force as strong as the Foundation; They had hoses full of melted lead, better guns than the measly ones that the guards had, and god knows- no, NO one knew what else they had. D-667 shuddered at the thought of what could happen if he got caught. 667 listened again… Deathly quiet, as if he were the only one left in the world. He brought a fist down onto the vent grate, and, without a noise, slunk out of the small hole in the ceiling. His feet landed on the floor, with a barely audible "tink" and looked across the floor to the glass cell. The SCP had noticed him when he had dropped down from the vent, and let out a high-pitched wail. "strange last words." 667 told the creature as he walked towards the cell. As he stepped towards it, he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. As he laughed, he began to change; his arms ripped away as dark, indescribable things rolled out from them; an indescribable tentacle with more indescribable arms lashing out from it replaced his left arm, and where his right arm was came a giant jointed fork, with rigid, swirling knives pointing out of every square inch of the shadowy cutlery. His faux human legs tore away, revealing things that seemed to dig into the ground with every step, and uproot with each step. They seemed to shake the ground with every trot but were nevertheless completely silent. Finally, his head tore away. The terrible smile that was across his "human" face became worse as it fell away, with a set of jaws with two rows of teeth, followed by dark eyes in the shape of X's. His mouth was huge, and it's gaping maw seemed to be a few feet deep. Within the mouth were four "tongues" that looked more like huge black tongues, with boiling drool rolling off of each of them. Two curved horns were embedded in his head, gnarled and split as if they hated each other. The peripheral jumper screeched in fear as the glass of its cage was shattered. In a last desperate attempt to escape, it flew quickly through the small opening by D-667's feet, but the effort was fruitless as the humongous tentacle slammed into it, causing a wail to emanate from the teacher. "Shut up." D-667 snarled as the clawed hands on the tentacle dug into the creature's flesh. The creature didn't listen, and screamed louder as D-667 ripped off a limb from it and popped it into his mouth. He let out a satisfied grumble as SCP-372 squirmed and choked on its blood in an effort to cry for help. D-667 licked it's lips, then stared down at the flailing creature. It was getting annoying. He tightened the tentacle around its scrawny neck and grabbed its abdomen with his clawed hand. He brought the creature up above his horns and slammed the SCP into the cell's floor with a deafening boom. The creature stopped wiggling for a moment, then squirmed and wailed faster and louder. D-667 growled, then picked the creature back up with the tentacle arm, and let go of it with the clawed, forked arm. He took into hungry-admiration of shaking, delicious limbs. He raised his arm up, and brought it down hard on one side of the being's body, resulting in eight sickening "pops" as the SCP's limbs flew off. The beast gurgled as blood spewed from the wounds, then fell limp. D-667 was pretty sure the beast was dead, but he wanted to make sure. He grabbed the creature's neck and swung hard; resulting the body to fly across the room, leaving the head in D-667's claws. He crushed the head and dropped the pulp onto the floor. He trudged over to the creature's body and limbs and feasted on the delicious flesh, shoving mouthful after mouthful into the mouths across his body. The feast was gone in moments, but D-667 cherished the taste. He licked his arms clean and looked around the room at the mess he made; there were hollowed out limbs and torsos strewn about the room, and bits of innards that D-667 found unpleasant. D-667 took in a deep, raspy breath, and shifted back into his human form. He then jumped up through the vents and went back to the inmate section. Tonight had been a wonderful night.

"I'm tellin' ya, Wire! He took that thing down like it was nothing, then took a bite out of it!" Dr. Sevilla yelled out. Wire took another sip of his dark coffee, keeping his eyes locked onto Sevilla's. "Then what?" Wire asked. "Well me and Dr. Finn took its picture and we had the guards escort the D-class back to the area. I gotta say, that SCP is ugly as all hell." Wire finished his coffee and then asked a more important question. "Did you file an incident report on the injured SCP?" Sevilla's face dropped, and whispered: "Hey doc, don't rat me out; I could get fired…" Wire chuckled. "Rat you out? Who do you think I am? You still got time; it happened fourteen-ish hours ago, right? And everyone's still recuperating after that D-class skirmish, so you'll be fine. Now let's go file that report!" Sevilla smiled in relief and stood up and exited the break room. Wire followed closely as they went to SCP-372's cell. They approached the door, and pressed their keycards against the lock. The door slowly slid open, revealing the SCP's cell...

"What the hell!?!"


	8. A desperate proposal

**Sorry it's been a while, the creative juices got stuck there for a moment. Here's another chapter of everyone's 5th favorite story, The Gift Of Change!**

Clyde was bored. Again. It had been a long time since he had been put in this cell, and even longer since he had seen proper light. He had gotten sick of the dark purple hue of the ultraviolet, and painfully dark area just outside his cell. He groaned in a mix between frustration and boredom; there wasn't much to do. He could look around, but there wasn't much to look at, for he had seen most of the facility within the first few years he was here. He could practice his spells, but it was tiring without proper lighting. He stood up and paced the floor. This entire room was made to fight against him, from the reinforced walls and sickening darkness. Even if he were able to open the door, he knew the precautions taken to keep him weak. He kicked the bulletproof glass in anger. "It's so damn frustrating..." He murmured, "Keeping me in here like an animal. Nothing to do...What to do, what to do…"

He felt something. A stir. A sudden alliance of the savages. He twitched, then threw his hands into motion. He left his body in the cell as soon as his thumb twisted away from his index finger. He flew through the glass, and looked back on his body; limp against the glass, it's red mask staring back at him. Clyde took off; flying through the halls and cells, undetected by SCPs and the humans who kept them. He floated to the door that held the D-class, and peeked his head through the door. He shivered at the sight; all the D-class appeared to be dead, all of them piled atop each other. What had happened? Clyde heard a hiss from behind him, and four guards walked in. One of the guards kicked one of the D-class corpses, and continued forward slowly as the body showed no immediate response. The body soundlessly rose up from the ground, and reached towards the guard's neck. Clyde flinched as he heard the thick crunch of the guard's throat. He saw the D-class effortlessly slide the guard's pistol from the holster and dispatch the other three guards.

Then there was an eruption of movement, and the blur of orange dizzied Clyde. Through the sudden chaos, he saw the inmate that had dispatched the guards jump through the grate of the air vents. The movement was smooth and soundless, and seemed impossible for any average person to do."Who is this guy?" Clyde thought. He floated up through the vents and followed the orange-suited...thing. It crawled through the vents for no more than 20 minutes, and then stopped above another grate. Clyde floated forward to see why it had stopped, revealing another cell. Inside it was a glass cage, and a darting, green creature. The man jumped down through the grate, and the creature in the cell had seen him and screamed. Clyde cringed at the noise, while the inmate...laughed? Yes, the man was laughing a deafening laugh, pointing a pale finger at the creature. The thing had opened its mouth at an ungodly size, with rows of teeth reaching the pits of its mouth. Clyde felt a terrible throbbing in his head as he watched this monster transform. It was indescribable, and Clyde's brain was on the edge of breaking trying to watch it. "I can't do this! What is that? What the hell is that?" Clyde covered his face with his arms and forced himself to turn away. He heard glass shatter, and a sudden scream followed by another splitting laugh. Then a crunch. Another scream. "Shut up." Clyde heard an angry snarl come from the hellspawn, who spoke with nearly twenty mouths and twenty voices in unison. Clyde uncovered one eye and squinted a tiny bit at the monster. Clyde had seen what it had done to the SCP and gasped.

He was suddenly zooming through the facility, and then slammed back into his body, throwing him against the glass. He then sat up and coughed up a load of black gunk. Clyde watched with a throbbing head and eyes full of vile images as the blob took form into a smaller version of Clyde. Clyde's right eye throbbed painfully, and Clyde reached a hand up to rip it out, then stopped. "I need that!" He thought to himself painfully "Give him the pain!" Clyde eyed the miniscule version of himself staring innocently at him. Clyde reached a shaky hand forward and touched the small clone. Clyde's eye immediately went back to normal, and the monster became more of a memory, and a lot easier to think of. Clyde stared down at the clone he had just poked, and frowned. "Sorry bud, but it's either you or me." The tiny clone suddenly grabbed at it's head, and clawed at its face. It went down on its knees and slammed it's tiny head into the hard floor, more and more of the black gunk spilling out as it smashed it's head into the ground. With one final "Splurt" the clone's head popped, and the entirety of it's dark body turned to sludge. Clyde stared at the puddle grimly, disgusted that he had to do that. He sat back down to think; what was that thing? He gently thought back to the harrowing beast. Clyde had been around the block a few times, and had easily fought off many dangers. Clyde scrunched his head as he thought of what could happen. If that monster were to come to him, he had nothing to defend himself against, especially in this cell. If he were to escape, the alarm would sound and the ultraviolet lights would turn on, resulting in him being easily captured. He would need help. He sat down and focused; spells were hard in this light, but he might be able to call out to someone. He sat down and scraped a symbol into the ground. He pressed his hand against it tightly and whispered "Audi nunc." the strange language rolled off his tongue, and the voice jumped across the world to the one person he trusted.

Wire was running, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. The man behind him, however, was. The dark corridor seemed to stretch in front of Wire forever, and seemed to go farther with every step he took. Wire tripped and fell across the rusten floor. He flipped onto his back to see the old man standing there, with his broken grin and milky white eyes staring down at him. He reached out a blackened, aged hand, which was slowly inching towards Wire's face.

Wire sat up with a gasp. Another nightmare. About that damned old man. He put his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at his arm, and winced at his old scar across his bicep. It still hurt sometimes, a single painful twitch, as if to remind him to stay as far away from that monster for as long as possible. He checked his alarm clock. . He stood up and stretched; might as well get ready for work. He walked over to his closet to get his uniform, when a horribly loud thought ripped across his mind:

YOU NEED TO HELP ME.

Wire fell to the floor, dazed. He stood up and blinked a few times. The message was burned into his retinas, as if he stared at the sun. he slowly blinked it away, still confused as to what that was. Who needed help? And how did they do that? He shakily stood up and buttoned his shirt, then put his coat on over it. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

When Wire walked into his work space, the other scientists were murmuring and staring at one of the larger computer. "What's going on?" Wire asked. "A large burst of radiation was emitted from the facility this morning, specifically from the heavy containment zone. Even more specifically Clyde's cell." Wire rolled his eyes; what was he up to now? " I'll look into it. Have the cameras ready, and-"

"Something's wrong with him. Something happened last night, and he isn't taking it well."

Wire eyed the scientist. "What happened?"

The scientists glanced around, until one of them meekly answered: "we have no idea. It may have had something to do with the...neutralization of SCP-372. You should try to get some answers out of him."

Wire sighed and left the room. He took the usual turns to the heavy containment zone, clenched his eyes shut as he walked past his cell. As approached Clyde's cell, he heard something from . It was a voice, Clyde's voice, no doubt, but it wasn't like the calm and collected Clyde. Wire took the precautions of entering and closing each door, and entered the cell. The voice was much clearer now, and Wire could make out what Clyde was saying.

Locked away, boredom ridden

Clyde looked at things that were meant to be hidden

He began to panic, he began to fear

Mania filled him, his thoughts were unclear

He cast a spell to keep his mind well,

From the terrible sin from the depths of Hell.

WIre felt unnerved as he stared at Clyde and wanted to back out of the door, but he had to get answers.

"Hey there, Clyde..."

Clyde stopped the babbling, and one dark socket of the red mask turned towards him.

"Howdy, Doc." Clyde seemed to grin out from under the mask. Clyde had always said that to Wire every time he came in to see him, but it seemed...Different, this time.

"How are you?"

"Oh I've been perfect! Sitting in this cramped cell; nothing to do and no one to talk to, while YOU can leave this damn place, YOU with a home and a car and a million other things I could only dream of while I rot away in this cell!" Clyde yelled at Wire.

Clyde stopped for a moment, and a single dark tear trickled down the front of his mask.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw, Wire. I fear that if I so much as think of it, my mind will snap. I cast a spell on my mind, and clouded the thought of the thing away. All i can say without causing me anymore pain is that the beast is still here." Clyde grimaced. "It is posing as a D-class. He is very, veryyyy clever, and one slip will wind you up in that thing's mouths." Clyde put a darkened hand over his red mask, and traced the curved hole that made up the smile. " I have an idea..." Clyde seemed to grin. "I read the incident report about SCP-096, and how operation S.C.R.A.M.B.L.E was a complete disaster. Although the brain doesn't need to process 096's face to trigger it, i think we could use it to block out the things our brains can't handle."

Wire stared at at Clyde, who stared back. The idea was brilliant, and had a high chance of success, but no one could really trust Clyde. He was, after all, very evil. Even then, they still had no idea what they were going up against. If it was bad enough to cause near brain-death just by looking at it, they had to plan. "Okay Clyde, i'll consider it. But why are you helping us?" Clyde tapped on the cheek of his mask, then replied solemnly. "You have no idea what you're up against, Wire. The foundation is powerful, yes, but the question is HOW powerful? If the foundation loses against this monster, along with the precautions taken to keep me weak, then I, along with countless others, will perish; You, Sevilla, Laurens…" Clyde grimaced "Seth..." Wire stared back at Clyde. "How do you know about Seth?" He asked seriously. Clyde laughed "Oh come on, Wire! You think i'm dense enough not to realize when you have a new favorite?"

"That's not what I-"

"Keep your mouth shut, I'm trying to talk." Clyde's voice seemed to echo. Wire kept quiet.

"I think Seth has a lot of potential; I've seen what he can do. I think he's rested enough, run some tests! See for yourself! I'll be waiting!" Clyde spoke with dull enthusiasm.

Wire turned around to leave, then heard Clyde mutter something.

"Excuse me?" Wire asked.

"On the high chance that the foundation dies, could you please get me a radio? It's been a long time since i heard something nice."

"I'll see about it, Clyde."

The doors shut once more, leaving Clyde in the dark. The red light from the camera clicked off, and he whispered a single word...

"Bitch."

The teardrop landed on the floor, and a small figure became of it.

 **That wraps up this chapter, please tell me what ya think, and also tell me what else you would like to see In this story. Until next time.**


	9. Tests!

**A/n school amirite? Sorry I've been gone forever. To make up for it, I'll post another chapter tonight.**

Seth woke up in a large room, sitting in a wooden chair. The scientist from before...Wire, wasn't it? Yes, Wire! He had saved him! He was sitting in a chair, waving a stick across a table. Where the stick went, scribbles and dots were left behind. "Hi Dr.Wire!" Seth grinned at the man. Wire looked up briefly, scribbled some more, and then put the stick down. "Good morning, Seth. How did you sleep?"

"Oh I just shut my eyes and it just happened."

Wire stared at him strangely, then waved the literal remark away. "Nevermind...We are about to run a few tests, just to see how you are physically."

Seth squirmed with excitement.

"What's a test?"

"It's something we do to see how you react to things, and how well you are at it."

"Sounds fun!"

"We need to do a blood test before anything else." Wire stated as he pulled out a device. It was long and cylindrical and had something sharp at the end. "This may hurt a bit." Wire warned. As he got up to take the sample, Seth scooted his chair away from Wire. Wire stared for a moment, then groaned in frustration. "It'll only hurt for a second, then you'll be fine…" Seth squirmed again, then agreed nervously. "Alright, it's easier if you shut your eyes." Wire spoke reassuringly as he rubbed something cold on Seth's arm. Seth squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the pain.

"Okay, done!"

Seth opened one eye; wasn't it supposed to hurt? Dr.Wire was holding the device, which was now full of a silver fluid. It looked very nice.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

It's your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes." Wire didn't specify any further as he put the device away and pulled out another device. This one was comprised of a stick, and a small oblong ball. Wire brought the simple device to Seth's knee and tapped it. To Seth's surprise, his leg moved without his intent. Wire did the same to the other leg. Wire put away the device and pulled something out of his coat. It had two tubes that went down into a metal circle. He stuck the two tubes in his ears and and pushed the circle against Seth's chest. Upon contact, Seth screeched and pushed Wire's arm away. Wire took a step back, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"It's cold!" Seth shrieked.

Wire let out an exasperated sigh, and rubbed his face. "Look," he spoke to Seth. " I know it's cold, but we have to do these tests. This facility is very...specific about things, and these tests are one of them. Now just hold still and think about something else; you won't feel it after a few seconds." Seth took in a deep breath, and agreed. Seth flinched as the cold metal circle pressed against his chest. Wire stopped, moved the circle higher up, closer to his shoulder. "Hang on." Wire ordered as he took the metal circle to his finger and tapped it. He flinched for a moment, then picked his clipboard and scribbled with the same stick from before.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked curiously.

"Writing down notes." he replied sharply.

"What's writing?" Seth questioned.

Wire paused for a moment, then scribbled another thing down, then spoke. "Writing is like talking, but you can see it. Like this." Wire grabbed a thin, square piece of...something and scribbled down on it. On it were specific scribbles; One was a line with three different bends, another scribble was a dot with a line under it, after that came one with a straight line with a curved one attached to the top of it, and then finally one that could only be described as a poorly drawn circle. " This says "Wire"," spoke the doctor. Seth studied the scribbles carefully, and then looked back at the doctor. "How?" He asked. Wire thought for a moment, then spoke, " each individual one makes a specific sound, and some of them together make another specific sound; this one's is "wuh"." Wire said as he pointed at the one with three bends. Seth stared longer at the letter, then went to ask another question. "What...Oh!" he stopped his question as he realized that the word "what" made a "wuh" sound. He grinned. "Wuh." he repeated to himself. Wire stared quizzically, then continued with more of the tests. He pulled out a flashlight and, without warning, shined it into Seth's eye. Seth gasped, and then slapped the flashlight out of Wire's hand. The flashlight flew across the room, and broke to pieces once it landed. "Damn it…" muttered Wire as he briskly stood up and strode across the room to pick up the remains.

"What the…?" Wire bewildered. The flashlight didn't seem to have broke upon impact, as every individual piece from the light was scattered away from each other; as if someone had taken their time taking it apart with a screwdriver. Wire picked up a piece, studied it, looked at Seth (who stared back), and then put the piece down and wrote another thing down on his clipboard. "What's wrong?" Seth asked. "It's nothing…" wire spoke absent-mindedly. He turned to look at Seth and smiled.

"How would you like your own room?"

The podium in the center of Clyde's cell had lowered before he realized what was going on. A glass lid snapped shut over the opening as it lowered. Clyde leaned forward from where he was sitting to peer down into it. One of the smaller, darker clones of Clyde in the room mimicked him. Clyde ignored it; they were annoying, but usually the only company he had. The podium began to slowly raise back up, with something in the middle of it. The smaller Clyde, standing no more than nine inches tall, had tottled backwards away from the rising podium. The lid snapped open, and he could finally figure out what was in the center. Clyde grinned from beneath his mask and stared out of the glass to the doctor in the room. "A radio!" Clyde exuberantly shouted. Wire let a small smile overcome him as he saw Clyde fiddle with the knobs, the smaller entity watching him carefully. "There was a lot of paperwork to get this through to you," wire stated, "please be careful with it." Clyde didn't seem to hear him as he flicked a button on, resulting in a catchy tune to play out. "Thank you, Doc." Clyde spoke sincerely. The music bounced around Clyde's glass cell. "But…" Clyde stood up and stared at Wire. The tune echoed aggressively throughout the cell; Wire could almost see it. He...He could see it. "I didn't think you were such a naive dumbass!" Clyde roared.


	10. Freedom

"I didn't think you were such a naive dumbass!" Clyde roared. Clyde's fist clenched into a ball, and the radio waves that were previously dancing through the air freely crunched into an orb, and Wire finally figured out what was going on.

Wire frantically scanned his card against the door, resulting in it lowly opening. Clyde continued laughing. "Use that big brain of yours and think about what radio waves are!" Wire didn't respond as he hastily shut the first metal door, and proceeded to the second.

"Electromagnetic waves! On the electromagnetic spectrum! I thought you would have known that i couldn't JUST control light!" Wire heard from inside the door. He heard a tremendously loud crack, then again, and then the shatter of glass. Clyde howled with laughter as Wire shut the second door. He heard another thud against the door as Clyde began to break out. As soon as Wire was out in the hallway, he booked it as he pulled out his phone and typed in a number. The phone rang once, then the receiving end picked up.

"What is it-"

"Clyde's out! Do something!"

"What?" Laurens, for what seemed like the first time, showed emotion.

"Did I stutter?!? Do something! Now!" Wire screamed into the receiver.

There was silence for a moment, and operation stripe was initiated. The most of the lights had shut off, and the ones that were still on had changed to a neon purple hue. "He can't only control light!" wire yelled into the phone, "He has the radio! He's using the waves!"

"It doesn't matter if he has the radio, the lights being like this hinders him immensely." Laurens tried explained calmly, "But right now, you need to hide. You know how terrible Clyde is, and what he can do to you. He knows where the shelter is, so you need to find someplace else."Wire stopped for a moment to think as the receiver clicked off, but quickly started moving again once he heard the screech of broken metal down the hallway. "You can't get away that easily, Doc!" He heard a voice cackle from down the hall. Wire shook as tried to think, until suddenly, he had an idea.

Wire had gotten away that easily; but to where? Clyde groaned, weighing his options; he couldn't project, in the case they find his body and lock him back up. And he sure as hell couldn't find him by himself in the time it takes for the MTF to find him. He then had a thought; who was the most gullible, the most brainless, and the most trustworthy thing in this damned facility?

Seth was in his room when the lights shut off, resulting in a gasp from the pale being. He stood up shakily as he tried to find the door. He had stepped on a hard object on the floor, resulting in a cry. He sat down on the floor and felt around for the thing that just assaulted his foot. He picked dit up and studied it with his fingers; it was small and square, with pegs poking poking out of one side, while the others were smooth. "A lego." He thought to himself. His room was terribly littered with many trinkets and things to keep him occupied, but that was the least of his worries; why were the lights off? He crawled slowly across the room to the wall and inched himself up. He felt around for the light switch, flicked it once, twice, and a third time before deciding it wasn't going to help. He felt his way back to his bed and flopped down onto it. "I guess i'll just wait it out..." He thought to himself. His ears perked as he sat back up; he could hear...something. It sounded like someone slowly beating on a drum, followed by static-y music. He pressed his ear against the wall, and heard the noise getting louder. As it strengthened, Seth was able to hear someone mumbling to himself.

"It's so dark out here! Where am I? Where is Wire, I need to speak to him! Where oh where could he have gone?"

Seth stumbled to the door and opened it a crack, resulting in a resonating creeeak. He saw someone down the hallway, though he wasn't in the normal lab coats most of the people here wore. The being was wearing a blue and black shirt, with stripes corresponding after every color. He was wearing black jeans, and a dangerous looking pair of black boots to go with it. He was facing away from Seth, and the back of his head was akin to a wispy shadow, like fog in the wind. The thing must have heard the door, as he whipped around, revealing a bright red mask, that seemed to shine through the dark hallway. The mask had two dark holes in the mask where the eyes would normally be, and a crescent shaped hole beneath them, resembling a maniacal smile.

Seth felt something he hadn't felt before, and he didn't like it.

"Hi there!" The being greeted warmly, slowly walking towards Seth. "You must be Seth, right? I've heard SO much about you!" Seth tensed up as he walked ever more closer. The being didn't react to Seth's rejection, and kept walking. "I'm looking for Dr. Jack Wire, do you know where he is? It's really important." Seth was shaking, and tried to speak. "I-I d-don't...I don't know…" The being seemed to glare through the mask, and Seth could feel beads of sweat running down his back. "Sorry! I guess you didn't hear me right!"

The being was suddenly inches from Seth, who was promptly picked up and slammed against the wall. "Allow me to rephrase myself!" He grinned. He quickly dropped Seth and forced him down onto the ground. Seth gasped as a boot was suddenly on his chest, and a dark red mask was looking down at him. The man pointed a hand down at Seth, and a wavy aura seemed to wrap around it. The aura solidified, creating a clear pointed blade materialized, the blacklight giving it a purple hue. It was very pretty, and seth would have complimented it if it wasn't mere inches from his throat. "Where, the HELL, is WIRE!" The figure screamed. Seth felt a tear trickle down his face. "I told you! I don't know!" Seth cried. The being's blade vanished as he picked seth up with one hand around his neck. He reached his other arm towards Seth's face, most notably around the eyes.

"Let's see if you lie when I tear out your eyes."

 **A/n hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is prolly gonna come out within the next week. Please leave a comment!**


	11. Chink

Seth was kicking and wailing as the monster reached towards his eyes. "No No No No!" Seth pleaded. He liked his eyes. "You had your chance to tell the truth." the monster spoke calmly as scarily sharp digits came closer to his face. "Now I have to rip it from you." Seth's screaming stopped for a moment, and whispered something. Clyde stopped his fingers for a moment "What did you say?" he asked. Seth gulped and whispered again. "One more time, please." Clyde asked once more. "I-I s-said..." Seth trembled, "There's s-someone b-behind you..." Clyde felt a chill up his back, and turned around to see what Seth was talking about. He screamed.

At the end of the hallway was a D-class, grinning at the both of them. A squeak emitted from the D-class's crocs, and he seemed to grin wider at the noise. Seth coughed from the hand around his neck, and he grinned even more. "Oh my god...Oh my fu-" Clyde was cut off as Seth grabbed the arm in the attempt to set himself free. Suddenly, Clyde's arm erupted into a fiery pain, and Seth's hands glowed a dark red hue. Clyde recoiled from the pain, and examined his arm. The normally wispy, black wrist had deformed into a flaky gray scab. Clyde stared at it in shock, then in anger. "You little shit, what did you do?!?!" Clyde yelled at Seth. Seth looked as surprised as Clyde, and opened his mouth to say something, when a terrible laugh emitted from down the hall. The pair looked at the source as it gathered their attention. He was still laughing, and he wouldn't stop. "What...what are you laughing at?" Seth asked the D-class. He stopped laughing, but still wore a terrible smile on par with Clyde's mask. "Why are you fighting? You're both in this facility; you're gonna die anyways. Either from another breach or an earthquake or if they feel you're just a tiny bit too dangerous. But they wouldn't suspect a lowly D-class, just another human that they can kill off in their experiments. It would be merciful to just kill you now." The man stepped forward with intent in his eyes, and then stopped. He looked up, and a black oozing tentacle shot out of his mouth as it went through a vent in the ceiling and pulled him up through, quick as a bullet.

Clyde stared at the hole in the vent, processing what had just happened, and why the thing didn't kill them. He flexed his hands, and gasped. His radio was gone. He squinted at the darkened floor to find the small box, but to no avail. He heard a tune coming from the left right of him. He turned towards the noise quickly, and saw Seth holding his radio. His sickly pale fingers traced over it's switches and dials, then flipped a switch, resulting in the radio clicking off. The solid waves of music dissipated, and Clyde felt a harrowing weight in his gut. "Give me that." Clyde growled. Seth looked up, his reflective eyes squinted and Seth managed a poorly-made sneer. "Or what? You'll tear out my eyes?" Seth's hands glowed a familiar red hue, and the radio crumpled into pieces. Clyde felt a bolt of anger thrash through his mind. "Do you know what you just did?" Clyde clenched his fingers, hard enough to make any normal person bleed, but he wasn't a normal person. Or a person at all. "I don't think you deserve it after what you did to me." Seth replied calmly. He picked up one of the circuit boards and looked over it curiously, as if Clyde wasn't even there. Even more angered welled up inside of him; who was he to ignore him? This ignorant, pale, despicable moron. "Even if you DID stop me from using my powers," Clyde spat with a cold grin, "I'll still be able strong enough to rip your heart out."

Seth dropped the circuit board and fidgeted his fingers, as if he still had the green piece of radio in his hands, then looked up at Clyde. Any sign of the fear instilled by him before was gone. "To be completely honest," Seth began, "I'm am getting really, really tired of people like you being so mean to other people. My friend...049? Yes, that was his name; 049. He told me that there were people here that would hurt, if i so much as looked at them, and i always wondered why someone would do that, or what drove someone to act like that. And I know that, deep inside that dangerous exterior, you might have a glimmer of sweetness inside you; everyone does! So what's wrong with showing that emotion, that kindness? Maybe you have never shown it before, but i know everyone!" He smiled a genuine smile at Clyde. Clyde was taken aback, and looked thoughtful, almost considerate, before some strange black liquid seeped from the red mask. He then repositioned himself, and snarled. "Your view on this world is disgustingly ignorant, and the worst of it is that you won't live long enough to realize that." Seth face remained unaltered. "That's a real shame; I would have loved to be friends. But i'm afraid that i'm not the fighting type." He grinned and pointed behind Clyde. "HE is!" Clyde whipped around so fast that he made his head spin, fearing the D-class was back. instead, In front of him was an android with green eyes, and behind him, Wire. The false human's eyes lit brighter, and a voice rang from inside it; "Threat detected, running scan."

SPECIES: CLYDE

THREAT LEVEL: HIGH 18 OF 20

WEAPON: IT'S CLYDE

ACTION: OPERATION STRIPE

The android's eyes flashed between black and blue at a strobe-like speed. The androids left arm shifted into a sort of claw, and the other into an electric prod, humming with vigor. Without warning, W.r.a.t.h had tore across the floor to Clyde, who had been distracted momentarily by the flashing eyes. He had brought up his arms just in time for the claw to grab it instead of his neck. W.r.a.t.h's eyes flickered yellow for a moment, then jammed the prod into Clyde's side. Clyde gasped from the sudden pain, then thrashed his arm about until he had grabbed the shocking arm, then crushed it in his hand. The android pulled the arm away and slammed it's head into Clyde's face, dazing him. Then, rearing its arm back with Clyde still attached to it, threw the dark figure over its head. Clyde had hit the floor hard, and had made a shallow attempt to stand up, resulting in the android to sweep his legs out and throw him over to the other side of it. With a pissed-off grunt, Clyde suddenly released a burst of movement, reaching his legs up and grabbing his captor's robotic claw, then rolling forward and tossing the robot onto the floor. Then, with a knee on the android's arm, began slamming his fist into the shoulder joint of w.r.a.t.h.

The attack had worked; resulting in the clawed arm to pop out of socket and then severed by another swift blow. The android's eyes flickered for a moment, then shone yellow as it unexpectedly scooped it's legs under Clyde, then kicked him up into the air. As Clyde flew up into the air, he saw the bot roll backwards and land its feet on the floor, gaining footing. He was once again face down on the floor, and had a solid foot slam down onto the back of his head, once, twice, a third time, and more. He tried vainly to get up, only for a metal foot to slam him back down. One blow seemed particularly painful, and he heard something that flooded him with countless unexplainable emotions...

Chink.

W.r.a.t.h had chipped his mask.

Fear of it breaking, anger of it being cracked, astonishment of it happening, and the pain of knowing that he could have protected it better. He was suddenly on his feet, by grabbing the leg that was breaking his head and his precious mask. He felt a dark, acrid sea of feeling building up inside him, and tried to keep it down as he held the android's leg. Clyde twisted the leg backward with raging ease, then slammed it down onto the ground. As the robot flailed it's other working leg, He slammed his boot onto the leg joint, resulting in another limb of the robot getting chopped off.

The robots eyes were a flickering red, and whatever circuitry was left inside of it was starting to give up. Clyde picked up what was left of the android, and spewed all of the emotions that had been swelling and swirling inside of his gut over w.r.a.t.h. The acidity of the unbridled feelings burned through the metal exterior of the synthetic human. A sputtering hiss sounded as the android, which spent months to make, filled with dark acid that melted it from the inside out. Clyde stood up and took off his mask. He inspected the ruby cover, feeling around the smooth edges, and felt a pang of distress as his fingers felt the tiny, barely noticeable chip. He looked down at the mound of metal that was w.r.a.t.h. "Nice job Wire!" He spat out dramatically, expecting Wire to be behind him as he turned around. He was not there when he turned around, and neither was Seth. Instead, there were around ten men, each with riot shields and cylindrical objects that Clyde had learned to hate. Three letters were on their densely armored bodies: MTF.

"Shit." Clyde whispered under his breath. Almost in unison the objects turned on, releasing ranged tasers and black and blue strobe lights. In an instant, Clyde passed out.


End file.
